Mafioso High
by Jezha
Summary: There's a new kid in the school, and he's one gorgeous uke. Tsunayoshi Sawada arrives in style. Follow their adventures, romance and humourous sheningans. TsunaxAll


**Jess:...WE NEED MORE PEOPLE LOVING TSUNA-FISH~! And Lussuria and Fong pwn. The end. In this series, Tsuna-fish is... Imagine a cool and seductive adorable little boy, his amber/toffee eyes spreading warmth and making people fall in love with him, only he's still our oblivious little Fish~**

**Well, Lussuria would be his cousin. Why? CAUSE I SAY SO. No one is immune to the adorable charm of Tsunayoshi. Not even Xanxus and Reborn stand a chance. Fo' SHO'. I just found a smokin' picture of Goku-kun~! ;D Well, I'm a slight perv, ne~?  
**

* * *

[Chapter One]

::

A charming addition

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Mafioso high. Birds were singing, Students were tussling playfully, some were relaxing. The different groups- Vongola, Varia, Milliefiore, etc, - were hanging out as usual in the top international school situated in Italy. Friendly and snide remarks were passed, as each of thew the rest, because well...they _were_ the rulers of the streets. So when the rest of the student body fell silent- a feat that till this day, has never once been accomplished thoroughly, despite a certain Hibari Kyoya- They felt the intruige washing through them.

"Let's go see what's this EXTREME happening!" Ryohei Sasagawa exclaimed, punching a fist into the morning air.

"Hmm, I think I need to go somewhere else, though..." Lussuria uttered, smiling brightly despite the weirded-out looks from the others [besides Xanxus.], before prancing off somewhere, randomly dragging Fong the Acrobaleno, in tow.

"...The fuck..?"

This was uttered by two silver-haired, volatile young males, each with their own explosive temper. Said males glared at each other,

"Well, hurry up, Herbivores. You're making too much noise."

"Haha, sure, it seems really fun. I wonder what _games_ are ther gonna be.."

"Kufufu...like that idiotic prefect said, let's get a move on."

Mukuro laughed, as he prceeded to gleefully prance forward. With Byakuran racing him, as their weapons scraped at each other happily. Shouichi Irie sighed, as Spanner continued sucking on a strawberry lollipop, his gaze solidly focused on nothing but the design for his new robot.

**_...OHOHO_. The fun was_ barely_ **just** _beginning._**

* * *

hearmerawr~

* * *

By the time they got to the source of excitement, the 'families' were nearly at each other's throat. Normally, the students, on seeing this, would edge aways as fast as they could...but today, there was something holding them back. And just when Mukuro was bending over to shove a stick up Hibari's nose, there was a large intake of breath.

It was like the flow of time had stopped.

It was like there was a ray of sunlight brushing their tainted faces, their-

**_Never mind. Too many adjectives._**

But the fact remained that all eyes- including the Acrobaleno's- were glued to the slight figure standing there, his petite form clothed with a black sleeveless jacket with a elbow-length white shirt which clung to his frame, silver chains hanging from his neck. Denim skinny jeans hugged his figure, his short but slender legs clearly outlined by the tough material. Curious and slightly hungry eyes ran over his form, impressed at the looks this new kid had.

Besides his clothes, there were his features- His face was a smooth and flawless pale canvas, his ambery toffee eyes heavily eyelined in black with long lashes partially covering the top of his eyelids. Mussy ash brown hair was slightly wild, a tiny ponytail hanging downward, thin and slick, while his lips shone, as if glossed on purpose. He also adorned metallic gloves, his feet with black and white checkered converse on.

And then he spoke.

"A-ara? O-ohayo, minna-san! I'm new to this school, so... please take care of me."

He bowed a little, half-smiling, his hair tossing about in the silent wind. The student body just stood there, in awe at this beautiful creature. He was like an angel. His smooth features accompanied by his fluent voice, confused gaze turning onto some girls- who instantly melted into a pile of goo, before turning to the boys, tilting his head to one side with an innocent blink. Cue nosebleeds and fangasms.

"Ano...did I do something wrong...?"

_Oh _Jesus_, how could this young, not to mention petite new kid look so innocent while standing there, just screaming 'SEX GOD' with his completely uke-like features?_

"K-Kakoii~!" The girls cooed, as they, as Tsuna cast them an uneasy glance, turning slightly red as he nervously tugged his ponytail, a little out of character in these clothes. Then again, it was Lussuria who had dressed him. The ponytail was Fong's idea. Blinking, honey orbs swept through the . His eyes could not see them, so he turned back, and smiled happily at Gokudera. The smile's power was awe-worthy, bright flashes and falling sakura petals in the background, time indefinitely slowing down.

Cue nosebleeds and/or fan sqeals, fainting girls and oogling boys.. men..let's stick with BOYS. And in the stone-hearted people's case [AHEM, HIBARI, XANXUS, MUKURO, etc] inward seethings.

"Ano, senpai-kun, is it alright if you show me around today..? But you don't have to if you don't want to! I-I mean.."

Tsuna trailed off, smiling shyly. Gokudera was too stunned to say much, except nod. The jealous glared he received went unnoticed, as the younger lad slipped his arm in his. In that moment of time, where everyone stood gaping, while we take time to asses the scene around us, and come to observe out surroundings:

**GOKUDERA JUST DIED AND WENT TO _HEAVEN. _****Hibari Kyoya gripped his TONFAS OF DOOM.**

**YAMAMOTO **_**SMIRKED **[OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?]_

**RYOHEI IS TO THE EXTREME~!**

**MUKURO LOOKS LIKE HE COULD EAT TSUNA**.

...not that the last one really held any difference to that Pineapple's expression most of the time, what with his dual colored eyes and that ever-[resent pervert grin which made most people wary of him and his Kyouko territory within the school grounds, where even Hibari hesitated to tread, his fear of the illusion Sakura blossoms known only by a few as the true reason, unlike the public opinion that Mukuro had attempted, in cruder terms, to 'Bang Hibari'.

And blahblahblah etc. So, let's fastforward.

* * *

:)

* * *

And so, the prince took his lovely young uke in his arms, and fled into the neverending sunset~!

Eww. Pardon me as I go to the bathroom to puke up the bullshit I just came up with and typed, against my will and honour, not that it really matters. It seems as if my brain just died. Again, it's just a metaphor, because if the brain really did die- in this case, mine, I wouldn't be sitting here, clacking away like a cranky old lady while listening to vocaloid songs.

Ahem.

So these are the events that followed: Gokudera, the math genius of the school, boss of the 'Storm' group, was reduced to a stuttering pile of goo in front of our adorable uke-Tsunafish. But then, a figure appeared in the sky, blocking out a bit of sun, as it bounded over to our new kid, snatching Tsuna away from the blinking Gokudera.

"Tsuuunaa~"

A mowhawk was noticed- IT WAS LUSSURIA. Haha, surprised you, didn't I?

..Too bad, I said you were surprised, so you are. Upon arriving at his destination (in front of Tsuna), Lussuria proceeded to drag along a dishevelled Fong, his hair messed up slightly, causing some girls to gasp. Flinging his arms flamboyantly around the young newcomer, Lussuria looked totally at home.

"Hey cousin Lussuria, how are you?" Lussuria kissed both sides of Tsuna's face, earning the gasps from the unsettled crowd.

"Awesome, as always. I see you've grown, little one. Ah, your eyelashes are a little longer! Didya like the eyeliner I sent you? Top quality, ya know~"

"Hey Tsuna. Nice to meet you after all these years."

"Ah, Fon shi fu, long time no see."

The silence from the 'Mafia' groups were unnoticed, until Xanxus growled.

"Lussuria! What the FUCK are you up to? Why didn't you mention your cousin arriving at all?" Everyone else agreed, even Hibari nodding curtly, as he and Mukuro eyed the piece of eye candy.

"Hmm? Oh, Boss~, G-o-m-e-n~"

This caught **everyone's** attention. Tsuna's amused eyes turned on the mohawked..man, as he gave out a chuckle. "Dear cousin, pray tell why these lovely people weren't informed of my arrival~?" His voice was a near purr, as he lifted a corner of his mouth, moving slowly from Fon. Everyone watched him, gulping a little. His smouldering amber eyed flickered to Gokudera and Yamamoto, winking suggestively at them.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, I'll protect you from these big, _baad _wolves." Lussuria snickered at the show Tsuna put on, as the said boy tried to loosen his tie, fanning himself.

Was it just them, or was it getting warm?

Just then, the bell signalled the start of class, and reluctantly, after Tsuna insisted, the crowd dispersed, shooting longing looks over their shoulders, the girls squealing away.

After waving goodbye to his cousin and sensei, Tsuna strode over to the 'senpai' he addessed just now, grinning freely.

"Hey, senpai, so..do you know where the math class is? I think I have that for first period." Gokudera could hardly believe it. The most beautiful boy he had ever met was talking to him.

In his enthusiasm, he momentarily forgot the presence of the six others.

"Sure! I have that class on now, Juudaime~!"

Raising an eyebrow at the nickname, Tsuna giggled as Gokudera flushed. What a strange nickname, hey?

"Hibari-kun, Mukuro-san, minna, would you like to join me at lunch?" Tsuna beamed shyly, before following his first friend. The looks Hibari and Mukuro sent would have sent chills down anyone's spine, and sent the strongest of humankind growing mushrooms in fear, as Hibari turned his emo eyes on them, promising death and razors.

"Is that a yes?"

Well.. Except this new kid.

After a short introduction, Tsuna sat between Gokudera and Yamamoto. Not that Yamamoto complained. He liked the look of the kid, and was quite intruiged by him. Gokudera muttered curses under his breath at the said 'Rain' boss. And when it came time to get into groups for a presentation, Tsuna turned to the two, and looked sheepish, twiddling his thumbs behind his back, his attitue not at all fitting his bold clothes.

"I- I'm not very good with math, but.. can we.. Er... pair up?"

Guess what the reply was yourself.

And so, started the first day of Tsuna's new High School.

* * *

**Jess: ... *die'd* I dunno if this is actually a series.. Maybe a mini series :D -R & R- Arigato~**


End file.
